


A job for us

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "«Dovremmo fare un bambino.»Gli esce così, all'improvviso, tra un piatto insaponato e l'altro. Lo dice tutto d'un fiato, come se prendersi il tempo per scandire bene ogni parola possa effettivamente fargli mancare il coraggio di pronunciarle. Lois, al suo fianco, si ferma con un piatto bagnato in una mano e lo strofinaccio nell'altra."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 2





	A job for us

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
>  **Note:** Scritta per il **Drabble Event** ( _27/03 - 29/03 2020_ ) del gruppo **We are out for prompt** con il prompt: _Smallville, Clark/Lois, abbraccio di sorpresa_ ; partecipa anche all'event **La corsa delle Drabble &Flashfic [I Edizione]** del gruppo **C'era una volta con un prompt...**

«Dovremmo fare un bambino.»

Gli esce così, all'improvviso, tra un piatto insaponato e l'altro. Lo dice tutto d'un fiato, come se prendersi il tempo per scandire bene ogni parola possa effettivamente fargli mancare il coraggio di pronunciarle. Lois, al suo fianco, si ferma con un piatto bagnato in una mano e lo strofinaccio nell'altra. Il silenzio che si insinua tra loro è pesante. Si ferma sul suo petto e gli schiaccia i polmoni come nemmeno la kriptonite verde è mai stata in grado di fare.

Poi, a sorpresa, Lois lo abbraccia, con tanto impeto da sbilanciarli entrambi e Clark si ritrova a stringerla a sé, le mani ancora insaponate che le bagnano ora il retro della camicia.

«Lois?» chiede dubbioso, ma sua moglie scuote il volto, ancora nascosto nel suo petto, e allora aspetta, perché Lois ha bisogno di un minuto e a capire questo, con lei, Clark è sempre stato piuttosto bravo.

Quando Lois alza il volto su di lui, ha gli occhi lucidi ma un sorriso radioso a bagnarle le labbra.

«Possiamo farlo» mormora, più a se stessa che nei suoi confronti, in un'affermazione che in realtà sembra più una domanda ma non importa. Il suo sorriso si fa più ampio e ripete, più sicura che mai: «Si, possiamo.»

Il peso nel petto scompare e Clark sorride a sua volta, sentendosi ora leggero e preso da un'euforia nuova, che gli scalda il cuore e lo stomaco. Lois allaccia le braccia attorno al suo collo e si alza in punta di piedi per baciarlo, leccandogli prima le labbra per poi insinuarsi piano nella sua bocca.

Clark geme contro di lei. Lois si separa con uno sbuffo divertito.

«Mettiti a lavoro, Smallville. Non lo faccio mica da sola» gli mormora sulla bocca calda e ride quando si sente sollevare sul bancone. I piatti nel lavello, ormai, sono solo un ricordo lontano.


End file.
